


Blankets In The Moonlight

by AllegedlyAnn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blankets, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegedlyAnn/pseuds/AllegedlyAnn
Summary: Bucky looks at the moon to get away from his nightmares, but Steve won't just let him sit there alone and cold.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	Blankets In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darter_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/gifts).



> So I just bought a new fountain pen a few hours ago and this is what it wanted to write.  
> This is for everyone who is having a bad day and needs a hug *distributes blankets*

Bucky sat on the cold wooden floor in the living room and stared up at the moon. It gave him something to focus on, something pretty, even if he was freezing. But going back to bed meant going back to the nightmares and an even deeper form of coldness.

“Buck?” Flinching wasn’t the best response to hearing Steve’s voice, but the man startled him, he should be sleeping. Humming in answer, Bucky turned his head and went from looking at the moon to looking at Steve. After all Steve was pretty as well.

The blond man came closer and a warm shoulder settled on Bucky’s shoulder. “Jeez, Bucky, you are freezing. Why don’t you come back to bed?”

Narrowing his eyes to show Steve how unimpressed he was with that proposal, Bucky went back to looking at the moon. “Don’t wanna.”, he said petulantly and hugged his legs closer.

“Okay… fine.”, Steve sighed and let go of his shoulder. Bucky immediately missed the warmth but stayed silent, even as he heard the other man move and leave the room. Should he be pleased that Steve left him alone without a fight, or was he sad about it? Biting his lips Bucky stopped himself from calling after him and instead glowered at the moon.

But there were footsteps behind him again and when Bucky looked around he saw Steve coming closer with his arms full of blankets. Blinking in surprise, he was not prepared when Steve threw one over him. 

Grumbling Bucky pulled at the offending object until he could see again. By then Steve was sitting behind him on a thick blanket, with another one over his shoulders as he held his arms open. “Come here.”

Caught off guard Bucky just stared at him dumbly, causing Steve to make grappy hands. Bucky had to chuckle at the absurdity of that movement and robbed closer. Warm arms hugged him closer against the heat of Steve’s body and Bucky closed his eyes in contentment.

“Bad night, hm?”, Steve murmured against his head as they huddled together. Bucky just shrugged, it was not like him having nightmares was something new. Just like him being grumpy the next day was not a novelty.

“Okay, I’m sure tomorrow will be better, and if not tomorrow, then the day after.” Steve and his never-ending optimism, but then again after bad days came good days and that’s what mattered, right? Bucky had to smile as he snuggled into Steve’s chest while looking up at the moon again. 

At some point, Steve fell asleep against his shoulder and even Bucky dozed off for a bit. Thankfully they were supersoldiers and didn’t have to worry about stiff necks for long. 


End file.
